The present invention relates to a device for supporting roaster ovens, particularly a carrier for a roaster oven that is steady and easily folded.
The roaster oven is a cooking utensil that is popular around the world. There have been various roaster ovens disclosed in the prior art. Apparently, it is also necessary to provide a suitable carrier to support the roaster oven. Especially, it is needed to provide a carrier that is steady and easily mounted.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for a roaster oven. The carrier of the invention includes a bottom frame including two shafts; two first legs each having a tubular upper end, connected to one end of the shafts; two second legs each having a tubular upper end, connected to another end of the shafts; a connecting device for supporting the roaster oven, having four sleeve pipes housing the upper end of the first and second legs; and two gridirons each including two plugs inserted into the sleeve pipes.
In one embodiment of the invention, the upper end of the first legs and second legs has a groove extended along its length direction so that the legs, the connecting device and the gridiron can match fixedly. The bottom frame may further include at least one connecting rods perpendicular to the shafts.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first legs and the second legs are hinged to the bottom frame so that the first and second legs can be folded with the bottom frame.
For easily moving, the carrier of the invention may include a plurality of wheels provided at the end portion of at least one of the first legs and the second legs.
In the invention, each of the gridirons may include an outer frame and a plurality of poles connected to the outer frame for placing stuffs to be roasted.
The connecting device of the invention may also include a circular support for supporting the roaster oven.
In another embodiment of the invention, at least one connecting rod is provided between the first legs and/or the second legs.
For easy insertion, the plug of the gridiron has a shape of the frustum of a cone.